Eon
Eon is the main antagonist in Ben 10: Chronolegacies. He is''' an inter-dimensional timeline traveler and one of Ben's adversaries. He is the arch-enemy of Professor Paradox, as well as an alternate and evil version of Ben. He first appeared in ''A Shift in Time''.' Appearance Eon wore a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocked all view of his face, leaving only two glowing purple eyes visible. He retained the black bodysuit, but had silver boots, gauntlets, and a chestplate instead; a purple cape was also hanging off his shoulders. Underneath his helmet, Eon's unmasked face was identical to that of Ben Tennyson due to the fact that he is another version of Ben. He wears the Eonitrix on his left wrist. Personality Eon is essentially a psychopath. He is willing to mess up the timelines just to get what he wants, and if he can't rule, he is willing to destroy all of existence. Eon can be dangerously cunning and manipulative in combat, waiting throughout the physical fighting until the time is right for him to make a climatic move. Eon can also be very bloodthirsty, as when he thought that Vilgax was going to use his Chronosapien Time Bomb to erase No Watch Ben and his entire timeline, he was impressed and commented, "''Nice!". He apparently has a long history with and a deep hatred of Professor Paradox, to whom he is in many ways equal yet inferior; while Eon can be very intelligent and can perceive the fragility of spacetime, unlike Paradox, he fails to recognize that the fullest power of a nigh-omnipotent device such as the Chrono Navigator is not something that can be exploited and controlled without cataclysmic consequences. Eon is willing to work with other villains when their goals will benefit him in some way, but unfortunately for him, he fails to realize that the most evil and intelligent of said villains may have treacherous hidden agendas. These would have a detrimental effect on him once his usefulness has ended. He also fails to learn this from previous double-crossings that have happened to him; this was what allowed Vilgax to manipulate, exploit, and ultimately double-cross Eon during their partnership to wipe out the good Bens across the multiverse, with fatal consequences for Eon himself before No Watch Ben reversed all the damage. Eon also doesn't appreciate being backstabbed or duped, as shown when he, upon being restored from erasure by a Time Bomb, attacked Vilgax for playing and ultimately erasing him. Powers and Abilities Eon has the ability to travel through time and space. He can travel through alternate timelines. His time attacks are very dangerous, as they instantly age anything he touches. He is capable of teleporting and opening time portals. He is also capable of producing an energy sword, and can fire beams of energy. He can also fire shockwaves. Eon is stronger than he looks, he is also quite agile. Eon is able to sense the ripple effect in time when Ben uses Clockwork's time powers. Eon's energy blasts can instantly age someone hundreds of years older. When these blasts are used on an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix transformation, they will instantly be deleted from the device. Equipment To battle and wipe out all other Omnitrix wielders, and to stabilize his time-omnipotence, Eon used different components from all throughout space-time to build the Eonitrix. Weaknesses Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if the Time Bomb targets his timeline. He can also be banished back to his own dimension against his will by a powerful Chronosapien, such as Maltruant. His time rays are useless against diamonds, since diamonds do not age, and therefore useless against Diamondhead. History * Eon first appeared in A Shift in Time, where he battled the five prime Ben Tennysons for components to build his Eonitrix. He defeated Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Ultimate Swampfire, Big Chill and Cannonbolt. Appearances * A Shift in Time (first appearance)